Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method capable of copying a document.
Description of the Related Art
In a copying operation of a copier, the copier performs processing of storing image data read from a scanner unit in memory included in the copier and printing the stored image data. In this case, generally, the copier waits until entire image data of one page is stored in the memory and then starts the print processing of the stored image data of one page, i.e. the copier starts the print processing after the entire image data of one page is stored in the memory.
However, in order to increase the speed of copying operation, it is desirable to perform control (hereafter referred to as chase control) of starting the print processing of the image data stored in the memory before the completion of the storing of the entire image data of one page from the scanner unit to the memory. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-266513 describes this chase control.
However, no chase control has been performed in copying utilizing ACS (auto color select) determination processing, i.e. processing of determining whether image data of one page is color image data or black-and-white image data.